


The Snow King

by Kaiielle



Series: Mystic Fairy Tales [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For the sake of the story MC is now named Princess Eunji, I don't know how else to tag this, Jumin has ice powers and that's sexy as hell, Part of my Fairy Tale AUs, Romance, SPOILER FREE YAY, Well I guess you can say that Eunji is now an OC???, kind of a Frozen AU but not quite, spoiler-free for every route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiielle/pseuds/Kaiielle
Summary: Cut through the heart, cold and clearStrike for love and strike for fearSee the beauty sharp and sheerSplit the ice apartAnd break the frozen heart(Frozen Heart}(In which MC's a princess who needs to save her kingdom from an eternal winter)





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I believe that ice powers are both the best and worst thing you can give to Jumin Han. 
> 
> My explanations for this story - and also why I named MC - are in the notes below.

_Day 0_

A boy runs through the forest, his gray eyes wide with panic as he parts the bushes and shrubs to make way for his small body. _Don't let them catch you. Don't let them see you. Don't let them take you back._ He lets out a small cry as the branches catch on his expensive suit; he tugs and suddenly there's a loud _rip_. _Stay quiet, stay quiet, stay quiet. Don't let them hear you! Don't let them get you!_ He hears the sound of leaves being crushed under heavy boots, and he quickly rolls over, hiding underneath a particularly large bush, hoping that his father's soldiers hadn't brought out the hounds. 

"Are you hiding from them, too?"

He stifles a gasp, and turns to see a young girl, who looked a bit younger than him, probably nine or ten years old to his twelve, staring at him curiously from beside him. She looks like she has been hiding underneath this bush for a while, seeing as she has leaves tangled in the long brown hair that's tied up with a red ribbon, and a smear of dirt on her cheek. "What are you talking about?" He replies, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

She makes a face. "Those stupid-face soldiers. They've been searching for me since this morning." 

"No. They're searching for _me_."

She purses her lips, studying him. "Are you even _from_ here?" 

"No." He narrows his eyes at her. "I am from the Northern Isles." Despite hating his homeland, he can't help but feel a swell of pride in his chest. The Northern Isles was the wealthiest group of kingdoms around, compared to the Eastern, Western, and Southern Isles. He couldn't help but be proud of their wealth, and he didn't feel sorry at all for boasting about it. 

She doesn't seem impressed - as he thought she would be. In fact, she snorts. "Northern Isles, huh? Snow's boring, don't you know that? You guys should get more sun." Her brown eyes critically eye his face, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. "You look so pale." 

He can't help but sigh. "Can't say the same for you." He rose an eyebrow. "The snow is better than anything else." 

"Anyways," she says casually, continuing with her chatter as if they were discussing this over tea, "The stupid-face soldiers are searching for _me_ , just so you know. Because we have guests and I'm supposed to greet them and be nice and..." She makes a face. "Ew." 

"Well..." He doesn't bother to ask why soldiers would be searching for a scrubby-looking girl like this one, but he digresses. "My father's soldiers are looking for _me_ because he's going to take me back to the Northern Isles."

Her expression turns thoughtful. "I thought you liked the Northern Isles."

"I like the Northern Isles." He frowns. "I don't like the people _in_ the Northern Isles."

"That's very sad." She fiddles with her thumbs. "I mean... I know I don't like my parents sometimes but I wouldn't actually run away from it all." 

Before he can reply, to actually clarify his answer, her eyes widen and she reaches out a hand to cover his mouth. He blushes at the contact, tries to move away, but her hand is firm against his lips, and she holds up another finger to shush him. He realizes why moments later when he hears a group of footsteps drawing nearer. Their hearts race as they see the bottoms of four pairs of shoes, and his face falls. _Those fur-lined boots... those are Northern Isles soldiers._

The young girl can read the crestfallen expression on his face clearly, and she slowly removes her hand from his mouth. He looks at her, stunned, and she merely shakes her head slowly. 'Trust me', she mouths, and before he can ask why, she rolls out from underneath the bush.

"There's someone there!" Someone barks, and he immediately recognizes the voice of Kim, one of the head soldiers. "Oh... wait... it's a girl."

"Wh-who are you guys?" she asks, and the young boy is surprised at the change in her voice. She'd been so confident and spunky earlier, but now, she just acted like a scared little girl. "I... You guys don't look like you're from the Southern Isles."

He can hear other soldiers muttering in confusion, and finally Kim speaks up. "We're looking for one of our own, a young boy named Jumin Han. Have you seen him?" 

"I... I haven't s-seen anyone for _hours_ ," she says softly, sounding like a lost soul. "Wait... did he have black hair?"

"Indeed he does, young lady," Kim replies.

She claps her hands twice, as if remembering something. "Well, if it helps... I did see someone running that way," he assumes that she's pointing somewhere. "And he looked really scared. Really alone."

"Headed back towards the village? That's great news. And scared, huh? That doesn't sound like Jumin," Kim sighs, and Jumin narrows his eyes. "Thank you very much, kid. What's your name? My men can accompany back to your home." 

"Eunji," she says in a clear voice. Jumin doesn't know why the name rings a few bells in his head, but clearly, the soldiers don't have that problem as Jumin hears all of the soldiers basically kneel down at the same time.

"It's the princess," one of the soldiers hiss at Kim, and Jumin's eyebrows raise in surprise. One of the two princesses of the Southern Isles had been hiding underneath a bush with _him_? "I heard the report that the Southern Isles was also looking for her. We have to return her at once." 

"You have a point," Kim replies, and Jumin can hear the frown in the older mans' voice. "Princess. We will accompany you back to your castle." 

"Uh, I can find my way back home myself-"

"I insist, with all respect, Princess Eunji, that I escort you back myself, along with my men. This will ensure your safety." His voice hardens slightly. "We promise to return you safe and sound. Please, allow us to help you." 

When she finally speaks, she sounds dejected, maybe even a bit disappointed. "All right. I'll go with you." 

Jumin hears everyone get up to their feet, waiting for their voices to fade away until he is left in silence in the middle of the forest. He doubts that more men are left here; seeing as the soldiers have run into royalty, they are obligated to return her immediately to the Southern Castle. Jumin scrambles out from underneath the bush, grimacing the scratches on his knees and palms, and he waits once more, to ensure that no one else is watching him. As he waits, a flash of scarlet catches his eye and he sees the red ribbon on the ground, half-hidden underneath the bush they had been hiding under. It must have gotten tugged out of her hair when she emerged from their hiding place. He bends down to reach for it, and without knowing why, he slips the ribbon inside his pocket. "Thank you, princess," Jumin says softly underneath his breath, and he frowns.

He feels a slight discomfort in his heart - is it guilt? Confusion? Anyways, it is an emotion he doesn't feel comfortable with, and he closes his eyes, pressing a palm flat against the trunk of a nearby tree. Kim had been right - a scared Jumin was completely out of character, especially since almost everyone in the Northern Isles was accustomed to seeing a calm, well-put together Jumin Han. He exhales slowly, regulating the beating of his heart, and feels a chill course through his veins. He opens his eyes and gazes up at the tree in front of him, which has been completely covered in ice. 

Jumin removes his hand from the tree, a frown on his face, and he continues on his journey deeper into the Southern Forest, her red ribbon in his pocket. "You're never going to find me where I'm going, father."

_Never._

**Author's Note:**

> I had the brilliant (well, let's see if it's really 'brilliant' by the time I've finished this) idea to create different fairy tale AU's for the different characters in Mystic Messenger - mainly Jumin, Zen, Seven, Jaehee, and Yoosung. (Maybe V, too, because I love him so much) I've already got the first three routes down, and Jumin's (this one) is more than halfway written, and Zen and Seven's stories are currently being asked for feedback for, criticized and chopped through by my lovely betas and friends, Kerou and Ayin. 
> 
> Jumin is my favorite among all the characters, which is why I felt comfortable enough to write his fairy tale first. 
> 
> As to why I named MC 'Eunji', I personally wanted to flesh out our favorite eyeless female. To do so, I felt like giving her a name, a personality, an attitude, and so much more. 
> 
> Just like Mystic Messenger, each fairy tale will span over eleven days, starting with 'Day 0', which is the prologue, and the 'After Ending'. And also just like Mystic Messenger, at the end of the fairy tale, they will reset and have different roles; Eunji might not be a princess anymore but rest assured, she will remain the romantic interest for the characters.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any questions and comments, because constructive criticism is love.


End file.
